


Crash

by jimeebear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimeebear/pseuds/jimeebear
Summary: Alternate ending of season 4.Or when Lotor never got there to destroy the galra shield.





	Crash

For his friends, he was willing to die. For the cause, he was willing to sacrifice everything, himself included. His time in the Blade of Marmota had showed him that, sometimes, sacrifices for the greater good are necessary. He was willing to do  _ anything _ . 

 

“We have to break through that shield!” He said, raising his voice, and grunting as his ship was hit by the enemy, the ship tilting slightly.

 

A young man, with light brown hair appeared on his screen, “we’ll never penetrate those shields!”

 

The former Paladin of Voltron narrowed his eyes, analyzing. Considering. Assessing. “Perhaps not with our weapons,” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He started forward, his ship going at full speed, soon to crash against those shields they didn't know how to penetrate.

 

Realizing the former Paladin’s action, Matt Holt — alarmed by the other’s intention — exclaimed, “Wait! Keith what are you doing?”

 

It took him a second to understand, “Keith! No!” But Keith kept going. 

 

Keith recalled all the memories he shared with his friends. Becoming all the more resolved in doing what he was about to do for them to live. 

 

He would never forget their faces, even if he died. Coran, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Lance… 

 

He cherished everything, he would not forget. He could never forget.

 

That’s what he kept telling himself before his ship made impact with the Galra shield, causing it to collapse.

 

“Good work, Keith.” The black Paladin congratulated, but there was no answer, only a long, beeping sound. “Keith?”

 

It was not Keith who answered but Matt Holt, unable to speak at first and unsure of what to feel or what to do after witnessing what he had. When he found his voice he said, “He’s gone.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago as a birthday oresent for my best friend. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
